


Summer Daze

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: But Nicholas is just too nice, M/M, Nicholas turns up in a jumper and George jumps him, Pining, Slutty George knowing what he wants and taking it, That's it that's the plot, also did I mention slutty george, far more soft than I meant it to be, slutty George, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: George has come to the startling realisation, that yes, he does want to shag Nicholas Latifi's brains out. The only problem is George is certain that Nicholas is straight and will never go for it.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Summer Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Slutty George is my King, everyone bow down to him

George wouldn’t call himself easy. Sure, he has slut-like tendencies, but overall, he’s just a barely twenty-something who sleeps around with his two best friends (who he would openly call whores - because they were) all over the world. However, as the new season went on George had come to the startling realisation, that yes, maybe he would spread his legs if Nicholas Latifi so much as _joked_ about taking a dip into the man pond. It wasn’t a new thought per se, George was definitely attracted to him, but now that Nicholas was his teammate and the pair were spending a lot of their time together, George couldn’t escape his thoughts about the two of them in bed together.

It had become a bit of a joke with his friends. Lando and Alex mainly taking the piss whenever they could with Charles and Max dipping in to mention when it was becoming glaringly obvious. His small crush on the Canadian was a bit pathetic at this point. Nicholas being the nicest person ever only made it worse. He was always touching George - friendly, intimate touches. Touches that lit every nerve on fire, Nicholas really had no right being that attractive.

It’s a hot summers night in Monza. George had crashed out on lap thirty, another devastating loss that he was all too familiar with. Nicholas had managed to only barely keep his car on track after a touch with an Alpha Romeo. Overall, it had been an utter shitshow. Alex and Lando had both ended up on the podium which only added salt to George’s open wound. He’s thrilled for his best friends, of course he is, but it sucks that week after week he’s struggling when they are doing so well. He just wishes that he could be up there with them.

The knock on his hotel door drags him away from his wallowing. He’s surprised to see Nicholas standing there. Nicholas is smiling at him, he’s changed out of his William’s shirt, but he’s definitely not dressed for a party, which George had been trying to hype himself up for. The original plan had been to turn up for half an hour, have a drink then retreat back to his hotel room to mope. That seemed to fly out the window now that Nicholas was standing in front of him wearing a jumper and smiling at him with the softest eyes.

“Hi. You wanna come in?” George asks, already moving to the side to let Nicholas through the door.

“Hey,” Nicholas walks past him into the room, turning to face him properly once George has shut the door behind them, “I wanted to see if you were ok after today? I didn’t get a chance to after the race.”

Nicholas is so kind it makes George want to sink down onto his knees.

“I’m fine. It’s really sweet of you though.” George smiles back at him, not really knowing what to do, considering all he could think about is pushing Nicholas onto the bed and kissing him until they’re both breathless.

Nicholas takes a step forward, “Are you sure? I know it’s hard especially when you know you can do better.”

“It’s frustrating, sure, but I know I’ll get to the top eventually,” He pauses taking in Nicholas for a moment before adding softly, “Maybe you’ll be there with me.”

“Maybe.”

All George wants to do is pull Nicholas close, he wants to kiss him, wraps his arms around him and bury his face in Nicholas’ neck. He wants so much he can’t have.

“George.” It’s so soft, it’s barely a whisper. It’s an exhale of breath. Then, his hand is moving to cup George’s face. His thumb brushing over his cheekbone, “Can I-”

Nicholas doesn’t even get to finish the sentence because George is taking what he’s wanting to do for weeks now. He’s throwing himself at the Canadian, who catches him with just as much enthusiasm. Their mouths clash, it’s frantic and perfect. George can’t help but whimper into Nicholas’ mouth. Nicholas’s hand are everywhere, taking what he’s been apparently craving too. When Nicholas slips his tongue into George’s mouth all bets are off.

They pull apart, both grinning at each other, panting George knows what he wants. He pushes Nicholas towards the bed, pulling the jumper off over his head. George wants to lick and touch every inch of Nicholas’ bare skin, instead he sinks to his knees. He wants Nicholas’ cock in his mouth. He waits for Nicholas to settle on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide apart for George to settle in between. Then, George shuffles in between them, running his hands up Nicholas’ clothed thighs.

He grins up at the man above him, as he unbuttons Nicholas’ trousers, pulling his half hard cock from them. George doesn’t hesitate, he greedily swallows Nicholas down in one go. Both of them moan, Nicholas grips George’s hair, desperately trying his hardest not to come too soon or thrust up into George’s mouth. The weight of Nicholas’ cock is perfect on his tongue. It just adds to his own want, the little breathy moans that Nicholas makes as George swallows him down, sucking him like his life depended on it. To be fair, George had been practically gagging for it for months now. He was obviously going to put in his best performance, so Nicholas keeps coming back.

The hand in his hair falls away, it ends up twisted in the bedsheets. George looks up at Nicholas through his eyelashes and he knows he looks utterly sinful with a mouth full of cock. He’s been told enough times. The sound Nicholas makes when he catches his gaze confirms all of this. Nicholas throws his head back, his eyes clenching shut, fingers twisted in bedsheets. The sight makes George want to come himself. Nicholas opens his eyes again, gazing back down at George, whining at the sight, cock throbbing against George’s tongue.

“George, George, George.” George can’t help but smile around the cock in his mouth at the high praise coming from Nicholas, he’s aching in his own trousers, “You got to stop, I’m going to come.”

George pulls off Nicholas’ cock with a wet pop, he lays his head on Nicholas’ thigh staring up at him with a smirk, “That’s kind of the point, Nicholas.”

With a groan, Nicholas flops backwards on the bed, “I just-I want-If it’s ok with you-”

George knowing exactly what Nicholas wants, strips naked. Usually, he would try and make it sexier, but he’s a bit desperate and wants what Nicholas wants. So it’s just easier for him to be naked when he crawls onto Nicholas’ lap. Nicholas’s eyes are wide with want at the sight on him on his lap, and George wants like he’s never wanted before. Nicholas is so unknowingly endearing, it’s making George leak all over him.

“Do you want to come while you fuck me, Nicholas?” George asks, already knowing what the answer is. The look Nicholas gives him is impossible to ignore, he leans down pressing his naked body against Nicholas’ shirtless one. Then presses his mouth back against the Canadian’s. It’s intoxicating, George never wants to stop. He pulls away from Nicholas’ mouth, biting down on his bottom lip, “I think you should come in me, don’t you agree?”

Nicholas is frantically nodding. George grins at him. This is going to be glorious. He flops down on the bed, moving to rummage through his bag on the floor to find lube and condoms while Nicholas gets rid of the rest of his clothes. George takes a moment to appreciate how proportionate Nicholas is, before flopping over onto his front. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, the noise Nicholas makes George blush.

The bed dips as Nicholas crawls back onto it. George widens his legs so he can fit between them. The tentative touches up his back and down his sides make George let out little breathless moans. He wants Nicholas so bad and it’s so nice. Nicholas had no right being so nice, it’s going to make George come. The first finger brushes against his hole, George stops breathing, he’s pretty sure Nicholas stops breathing too when he pushes in. He slowly pushes his finger in and out of George listening to the pretty noises that fall from George’s mouth.

Another finger slowly joins the other. It’s ridiculously gentle, and it makes breathless. Nicholas caring that much about him, not wanting to hurt him. It feels so good. Nicholas curls his fingers slightly, hitting that spot that makes George see stars. He drops down to his elbows as Nicholas twists his fingers again, pressing in further. A third one joins the other two, George lets out a whine, it feels so good. He feels full, he can’t wait for Nicholas to put his cock in him. He pushes back against Nicholas’ fingers, everything feeling already too much. He hopes that Nicholas understands because he’s not sure he can voice what he wants.

Thankfully, Nicholas seems to understand because he’s pulling his fingers out of George completely. George whimpers at the loss but can’t help the way his heart speeds up when he hears the sound of the condom wrapper being opened. The feeling of Nicholas’ cock pushing against his opening in perfect, it feels hot and thick and George is moaning as Nicholas pushes into him. When Nicholas’ cock is fully in him, pressed so deep inside of him that George can feel him in his throat, Nicholas drapes himself over George’s back.

He presses a kiss to the back of George’s neck, he’s breathing heavy, then he pulls out and pushes back in. Nicholas pushes in deep and hard, it’s perfect. George can’t stop the moans that tumble from his mouth as Nicholas thrusts into him. He’s wanted it for so long and now it’s happening. He feels so full and Nicholas keeps thrusting into his prostate every time. He’s pressing kisses into the back of George’s neck and whispering praise. It’s all too much. The drag of Nicholas’ cock in and out of him makes his toes curl.

It’s unfair how good it all feels. Nicholas is unfairly good at this. George keeps pushing back, rocking his hips back to meet Nicholas’ thrusts. His breathy moans keep earning praise from Nicholas, who keeps thrusting into him so perfectly. Then, Nicholas’ hand slowly moves down George’s side, he wraps it around George’s throbbing cock. It doesn’t take long, a few tugs of George’s cock and he’s coming all over the bed. He comes with Nicholas’ name falling out of his mouth and clenching around Nicholas tight enough to push him over the edge. Nicholas comes too, he keeps fucking George through their orgasms, until they’re both spent.

They collapse on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Both trying to catch their breath, Nicholas still inside him. The weight of Nicholas on top of him feels incredible and George wants to bathe in the afterglow of it all. Nicholas pulls out, sliding the condom on and tossing it into the bin before falling straight back onto George, kissing at his neck again. He rolls them over slightly on their sides, George grabs Nicholas’ arm tugging it around himself.

“That was brilliant.” George grins breathlessly as Nicholas intertwines their fingers, “We definitely need to do that again.”


End file.
